The invention relates to a gear shifting device for a multi-ratio gear-changing transmission.
The problem on which this invention is based is to provide a gear shifting device which makes variable synchronizing times and short gear shifting times possible.
The problem is solved with a gear shifting device with the disclosed of claim 1.